Live It Like It Love It
by Miss.Ed
Summary: Your best friends can become your worst enemies; on the other hand, your worst enemies can become your best friends...maybe even closer. DHr fan fiction. Pls. Read and Review.
1. Unexpected Arrivals

Disclaimer: I don't own the stuff. J.K. Rowling does.  
  
A/N: I was the writer of the story "Playboy" but I deleted that story since I sort of made a blooper there. Hope you guys review! Thanks a million!  
  
Chapter one: "Harry?" Hermione said as she crossed her legs on the train.  
  
"Yup?" Harry replied as he looked out the window "In a few minutes, the train will taxi and I'll have to move to the back of the train to sit with the Head Boy."  
  
"So? Your point is?"  
  
"What if he's a total pervert? Or a slut? Or maybe a snob? What if he'll hit on me? What if he'll annoy me?"  
  
"Mione, you'll have to take this chance to get to know him, I mean, you'll be living with him all year round."  
  
"Wow, you've made me feel so much better." She said sarcastically. "Don't worry, Mione, you'll always be my Mione. No matter what happens I want to be informed every single time. Promise?" Hermione nodded as she stood up reluctantly.  
  
"Well, here goes." Harry kissed her on the cheek and said, "If you get hurt I'm there, just scream. Got it?"  
  
"Ok. See you in school." She hesitantly picked up her backpack and walked towards the end of the train. "There's no one in here." She said out to herself as she reached the last compartment.  
  
"Well, there won't be anyone in here unless you get your ass to enter the damn compartment."  
  
A cold voice was talking behind her ear. She could feel the cold breathe of the person behind her. The cold breeze made her spine shiver with electricity.  
  
"Well, well, well, Granger seems to have gotten Head girl out of pity." The cold voice was now speaking a centimeter away from her ear.  
  
End of Chapter one A/N: Hope you liked it. 


	2. Uneasy Moments short Chappie

Disclaimer: I don't own it. Only the plot.  
  
A/N: Review please!  
  
P.s. Thanks to Xanatos' Lady of the Shadows and kitty minky for giving me my first two reviews.please and thank you!  
  
Chapter two:  
  
Flashback: "Well, well, well, Granger seems to have gotten Head Girl out of pity." The cold voice was now speaking a centimeter away from her ear.  
  
Hermione turned around and then couldn't get that clear a view of his face. Her lips were just and inch away from his. She felt him smirk. She moved a step back and then said sounding shocked "Malfoy? What are you doing here?" she said turning a bit pale.  
  
"Well, isn't this where the Head Boy should stay?" He asked smirking even more.  
  
"Well, y- yeah. B- but--------"  
  
"But you never expected it right?"  
  
Hermione nodded and then sat down on one side angrily. Thinking of what a bad year she knew she would get, she crossed her legs and buried her face in her book.  
  
"Mudblood Granger, once a nerd, always a nerd." He said calmly.  
  
Draco noticed that Hermione had not heard him or just seemed to have ignored him.  
  
They have ignored each other during the whole trip.  
  
But did they really ignore each other?  
  
I mean, they just didn't start any conversations with one another, but they stole glances at each other.  
  
~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~* ~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~  
  
Quidditch must have paid off for Malfoy. (A/N: it really did.read my description)  
  
His golden blonde hair just glistened brightly in the sun; his pearly whites would shine whenever he'd smirk at whatever was going on inside his head.  
  
His skin was milky white and it looked so smooth.  
  
His deep sky blue eyes would stand out. She could notice how his clothes would show that he has abs.  
  
She also noticed that he had smiled once. He actually looked good when he smiled. Somehow she could not believe but she had to admit to herself that Malfoy had looked hot for once.  
  
She couldn't take her eyes off him.  
  
Then she saw Malfoy look back at her and then she raised the book a bit higher so not to make it obvious that she was looking at him.  
  
Draco's Pov:  
  
What did Granger do?  
  
What spell could give her such perfect legs?  
  
Has she been hiding those for this long already?  
  
When did her hair get so silky and looking so smooth? And since when did she have curves?  
  
God! Who forgot to tell me she had such gorgeous chocolate brown eyes? And-- --wait!  
  
This is Mudblood Granger we're talking about! Mudblood! Dirty blood! Ugly nerd! Shit! Shit! Shit! That's it! I give up. She's hot!  
  
There I admitted it! It's not going elsewhere! Only me, myself and I know about this!  
  
~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~* ~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~ 


	3. Why is Draco being such a gentleman?

Chapter 3:  
  
A/N: I'd like to thank six other reviewers...  
  
Amber Lee 1, RockChicHRDO, Slytherin-Gryffindor gal, pyroprincess4reverwood, HP Lunatic and Indybabe.  
  
Anyway, I loved your reviews, thanks for not sending flames. Your reviews really motivated me. Review more, I write more! Anywho, I'm real grateful and I promise more chappies and longer ones too. I used to write fan fics in my notebook and people would fight over my notebook itching to read it. Anyway, I wasn't able to publish them, so now I finally am. TTFN!  
  
Evil_diva_66 (real name: Miel)  
  
Disclaimer: You know how it goes. I don't have to explain it anymore.  
  
Chapter three:  
  
Flashback:  
  
Draco's POV; (only the last line of his POV)  
  
There I admitted it! It's not going elsewhere! Only me, myself, and I know about this!  
  
As Draco went down the train, Hermione followed quietly behind him.  
  
Blaise Zambini was already waiting for him in front of the door.  
  
Draco looked back and saw Hermione.  
  
He took a step back and let Hermione out first.  
  
Hermione didn't make any reactions and just walked past him.  
  
"What happened?" Blaise asked as Draco got out.  
  
"Nothing. Why?" he replied quietly  
  
"Not that! You let that mudblood out first!" Blaise shouted  
  
"She's not a mudblood!" Draco shouted back.  
  
Blaise stood there stunned.  
  
After realizing that he had just defended Hermione, he continued  
  
"she's lower than a mudblood." He said calmly.  
  
"What's lower than a mudblood?" Blaise asked  
  
"Uhm. We should talk about that later."  
  
"No really, what's lower?"  
  
"Just lower okay? Just filthy and dirty. Low, lower than you could imagine." Draco choked on his words  
  
Draco was very good at adlibs, but this time he really defended Hermione. He doesn't know what has gotten into him, he  
  
might-------no..it can't be...hermione? nah!.maybe he does------nah! He would never------uh oh...I think so..  
  
"Harry!" Hermione said as she waved at Harry.  
  
"Mione!" Harry ran to Hermione and hugged her tightly.  
  
"Where's Ron?" Hermione asked as Harry let go.  
  
"Drooling." He replied looking around for a sign of Ron.  
  
"Over who?"  
  
"Lavender."  
  
"Who knew?"  
  
"I did, all summer."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"Errol sort of, you know, met another accident again."  
  
"What kind?"  
  
"Well----wait! You changed the topic! Anyway, I didn't see you in the ride. Where were you?"  
  
"Head Girl compartment."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"I'm so happy for you Mione!"  
  
"Thanks Harry."  
  
"Who was head boy?"  
  
"Mr. I-think-I'm-so-hot-I-can-use-it-to-over-power-the-school."  
  
"Malfoy huh?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Don't worry, if he does anything wrong. Tell me. got it?"  
  
"Alright."  
  
"Good. See you in the castle. I'll save you a seat."  
  
"Thanks Harry. Bye."  
  
Hermione turned around and walked towards the big horseless carriage especially for head boy and girl.  
  
Draco was already inside the carriage.  
  
When Hermione took a step on the step, she felt the carriage move.  
  
Draco looked at the door and stood to close it.  
  
When he looked down, he saw Hermione struggling to climb up.  
  
He let down his hand and pulled her by the waist.  
  
Her weight went over to him and pushed him back.  
  
Not realizing that they had fallen, they were both in an awkward position.  
  
Hermione's body was now over Draco's.  
  
Hermione's eyes tightly shut and Draco's opening slowly.  
  
For a while Draco looked at her face and scanned it.  
  
He saw small dirt on her forehead and her hair messily dangling on her face.  
  
For that slow fifteen seconds, Draco hadn't realized how beautiful Hermione actually looked.  
  
Hermione had finally opened her eyes and chocolate brown met sky blue.  
  
Draco's hair was loosely dangling near his eye and he smiled for once.  
  
Hermione pushed herself off the floor and then Draco helped her up to her seat.  
  
He sat beside her and saw a scratch on her upper knee.  
  
Draco reached inside his cloak and removed a long white handkerchief with the Malfoy seal in gold on it.  
  
He lifted her skirt a bit and then Hermione slapped him.  
  
"What was that for?" Draco said checking to see if his lip had a trickle of blood.  
  
"You lifted my skirt!"  
  
"Did you actually think I wanted to see what was inside? I need to tie some cloth around it so it would stop bleeding."  
  
Hermione blushed feeling ashamed of slapping him for no particular reason.  
  
"Now please, just work with me here." He said lifting her skirt once more.  
  
(a/n: he didn't lift it too high.)  
  
He held her hips to turn her around.  
  
He took her left leg and stretched it. she made a small squeal but he ignored it.  
  
He placed her leg on his lap and he tied his scarf around her leg.  
  
"Now, you're going to be needing some help walking up the stairs. I'm going to bring you to the hospital wing and then I'll  
  
tell Dumbledore that you'll be unable to attend the feast. I'll speak in your behalf."  
  
Hermione was about to blurt out another insult and then saw Draco getting back to work on fixing her leg.  
  
She watched Draco fixing her leg seriously and really concentrating on her leg.  
  
She saw him brush his golden blonde hair back and she just fell into a parallel universe staring at him.  
  
She never saw him this way before, kind, sensitive, caring and not to mention sweet.  
  
This was the Draco she wanted to see.  
  
He looked up at her and smiled.  
  
"Why are you staring?"  
  
"Nothing really, it's just better to see your hair lose like that."  
  
"Oh. Since my father was sent to Azkaban, my hair actually gets to breathe for once from all that hair gel."  
  
Hermione giggled a little  
  
"Why are you laughing?" he asked  
  
"nothing, it's just that I've never seen you smile before."  
  
"and I've never seen you without hatred in your eyes whenever you used to look at me. now, your face is glowing."  
  
"Really? That's so sweet."  
  
"Well, we gotta get down."  
  
Draco jumped out first and then turned to Hermione.  
  
"Can you go down?"  
  
"Yup." She said confidently.  
  
Hermione tripped and then Draco caught her without falling.  
  
He held her well and she smiled at him brightly.  
  
"Thanks." She said  
  
"anytime." He replied.  
  
He held her legs on his right hand and her top on his left.  
  
She wrapped her arms around his neck and then he smiled at her and winked.  
  
A/N: CONTINUATION SOON..ENJOY?  
  
EVIL-DIVA-66 A.K.A. MIEL 


	4. Confusing Conflicts

Chapter 4:  
  
Flashback:  
  
She wrapped her arms around his neck and then he smiled at her and winked.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the stuffs thurrrr.......I only own the plot......that's it.  
  
Amber Lee 1: Thank you a million for reviewing again! Don't stop! Hihihi!  
  
pyroprincess4rmeverwood: Thanks again for reviewing for the second time! Appreciated!  
  
sophiethedevil: Thanks! Don't worry about the kissing....it's coming soon....just a few more stuff and bam! You know what I mean! Thanks again!  
  
Don't worry I'll continue......it's already here! Anyway......the story......make sure you're alone......you're gonna scream or squeal...either one of the two......toodloo! Fernadigi!  
  
I'm real sorry for the delay of the update! I have a term paper to write and the timeline of the history of our country! Anyway...please review and if you have any suggestions...tell me...the longer the review the better! I'll try to fit in your suggestions as much as possible! I'll also give ya'll credit for it! I might twist your suggestion to blend with the story, but I'll still say that you're my inspiration! Lots......evil_diva_66!  
  
Here goes..................  
  
Flash back: She wrapped her arms around his neck and then he smiled at her and winked.  
  
Draco brought Hermione to the hospital wing and told her that he'll be back.  
  
Draco left for the great hall.  
  
As soon as he got there, he told Dumbledore that Hermione was unable to attend and Draco also told Dumbledore the reason why.  
  
Dumbledore understood and told Draco to eat already.  
  
Draco had sort of lost his appetite and then Dumbledore told him to bring Hermione some food.  
  
As Draco walked into the hospital wing, he saw a lot of curtains around Hermione's bed.  
  
He could see the figure of Hermione changing into her pajama's.  
  
"Is it safe to enter now?" He asked as Hermione jumped up and squealed in pain since she forgot about her injury.  
  
"Yup." She said trying to get back into bed.  
  
"I brought you some food."  
  
"Thanks. That's real sweet of you."  
  
"Dumbledore told me to bring you the food."  
  
"Oh."  
  
They both stayed in silence.  
  
Hermione ate in silence while stealing a few glances at Draco once in a while.  
  
Draco on the other hand was staring at Hermione for a period so long that he forgot who he was for a while.  
  
Draco's POV:  
  
She's changed so much this year. Or was she really like that for the longest time? God, she's freakin' hot. What am I saying? I'm Draco Malfoy! A pureblood! I am not just crushing on a Mudblood! Ok. Stay calm Draco! Stay absolutely calm! There is nothing wrong with you! Oh yes there is! I am starting to crush on Granger here! Ok. That's it! No more talking to myself! I'm ignoring myself from now on! Wait...how's that possible? Oh no! Now I have to think some more! Save your brain for other important things! That's it! I quit! Ugh!  
  
Hermione's POV:  
  
What's Draco thinking of? It looks like he's fighting with his emotions right now. I wonder. What did Dumbledore say? What did I do? Aha! I got it! He can't handle Head Boy! Ha! I knew it! Mr. I-know-it-all, can't handle something as simple as this! But wait a minute...what if it's really that hard of a job? Oh no? can I handle it? where's Harry when I need him? I don't need Ron! He'll just panic with me! Gosh! Where's me when I need me? See, I'm starting to get crazy already! Ugh! What is happening to me? I'm Hermione Granger! The smartest girl at Hogwarts! Now the most frustrated! Help!  
  
Draco's POV:  
  
Hermione seems to be fighting with her self right now. Her face turning crimson once in a while and her eyes blinking furiously. She looks so cute when she's frustrated. What am I saying? Hermione Granger, cute? No way! Ugh! Help!  
  
Draco and Hermione were now fighting with their own thoughts.  
  
After calming down a bit, they both asked each other in chorus "Are you okay?"  
  
Then they both fell silent and just stared into each others eyes deeply and seemed to have been locked and trapped into a parallel universe they both wished they would never get out of.  
  
But they eventually had to. But it wasn't anytime soon.  
  
A/n: enjoy? Review! Evil_diva_66! 


	5. Over Reacting, Torn Bed sheets, Alcohol ...

A/N: It has been so long since I have ever updated this story! Anyway, thanks for the reviews!  
  
Disclaimer: I own the new stuff. Or should I say the original stuff. And the very very original things belong to J.K.  
  
Chapter Five [finally]  
  
Flashback:  
  
Draco and Hermione were now fighting with their own thoughts.  
  
After calming down a bit, they both asked each other in chorus "Are you okay?"  
  
Then they both fell silent and just stared into each others eyes deeply and seemed to have been locked and trapped into a parallel universe they both wished they would never get out of.  
  
But they eventually had to. But it wasn't anytime soon.  
  
Continuation:  
  
Draco and Hermione had finally came out of the long stare they were both in when Madame Pomfrey came in with some bandages for Hermione.  
  
"Here you go sweetie." Madame Pomfrey said as she handed her the bandages. "Deary, I am very sorry, but I cannot put them on for you right now, Mr. Longbottom is in another state of shock. He can't ever last a day without injuries can he? I might as well send him to the Grim Reaper as it is. I'm surprised he's still alive."  
  
Hermione giggled at the look on Madame Pomfrey and then got the bandages.  
  
She leaned in to put the bandages as Draco took the tray on her lap to give her way to bend.  
  
"Ow." She said as she struggled to put the bandages on her leg.  
  
"You're doing it all wrong you mud----uhm----Hermione."  
  
Silence  
  
"For someone as smart as you, I'm surprised you didn't get this right. Here this is how you do it."  
  
He took the bandages from her hand and then put it on the table beside Hermione's bed.  
  
He took the small towel in the side and dipped a small part of it in the water.  
  
He slowly and gently pat the towel on the wound.  
  
Hermione winced.  
  
Draco said "Shh. It's only a scratch. Nothing fatal." He said this sweetly without looking up at her now glowing face.  
  
Draco took the alcohol.  
  
"W- what are you g- going to do?" she said sounding scared.  
  
"put it on your wound."  
  
"why?"  
  
"germs. To kill em."  
  
"oh. But that stings. And I'm real sensitive."  
  
"I can see that."  
  
"Can you not put it?"  
  
"then fine! Have your leg amputated when the germs spread."  
  
"fine! Fine! Put it!"  
  
Draco hadn't even opened the bottle when Hermione held the bed sheets tightly and started to scream a bit but not too loud.  
  
"Hermione...... Hermione...... HERMIONE! Get a grip!"  
  
"I am! On the bed sheets!"  
  
"Her--- Hermione...you're----you're ripping the sheets in half!"  
  
"I don't care! It hurts!"  
  
"I DIDN'T EVEN OPEN THE FREAKIN BOTTLE YET!"  
  
she calmed down.  
  
"oh."  
  
"seriously, you should calm down. I've been through much more pain than you have."  
  
"how is that?"  
  
"Well---wait! You're making me tell the story so you won't have to put the alcohol! Sit still!"  
  
"no!"  
  
"yes!"  
  
"no!"  
  
they started arguing like three year olds and started darting out their tongues to each other.  
  
Hermione made it worst when she slammed the pillow on Draco's face.  
  
He just sat there calmly as he narrowed his eyes at her.  
  
"uh oh." Hermione said sounding doomed.  
  
"you did not just hit me with a pillow on the head."  
  
"I—I—I—I didn't mean to-----aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!"  
  
before Hermione could continue, Draco smacked the back of her head with a pillow.  
  
Finally they got tired.  
  
"this did not make me forget about the alcohol."  
  
Draco said casually  
  
"oh."  
  
"ok. Here. Grip on my cloak when it hurts ok?"  
  
"ok."  
  
Draco opened the bottle. The first towel was already a bit bloody so he didn't use it again.  
  
He then didn't have anymore towels there and he couldn't stand up because Hermione was gripping ever so tightly in his cloak. So he poured it in his hands. He slowly lifted her skirt and rubbed her wound gently.  
  
Hermione winced once in a while, and then soon got used to it.  
  
Draco still couldn't believe that this was the Hermione Granger he hated.  
  
She was o beautiful. He then forgot about what he was doing and then his hormones took over.  
  
His hand went up her skirt slowly and then Hermione noticed.  
  
She didn't move. She saw his hand.  
  
She placed her hand on top of it and said,  
  
"this really isn't the right time or place, Draco."  
  
"I—I'm sorry. I—uh. Well......good night."  
  
"good----"Hermione was cut off when Draco came in close and gave her a short passionate kiss.  
  
Then he put his hands in his pocket and walked away with out looking back at Hermione.  
  
She watched him exit the wing and she touched her lips gently and wondered why he did that.  
  
He was a good kisser.  
  
But there was something different in that kiss, it was filled with emotion and passion.  
  
Something Malfoy's never have.  
  
But Draco did, something, beyond the capability of a Malfoy was to kiss a person of dirty blood.  
  
But he did. He kissed her.  
  
And he liked it.  
  
With pansy, it was full of lust.  
  
With Hermione, was something he never felt, love.  
  
Enjoy? 


	6. Stunned Silence, no reactions

A/N: t.y. 4 revs. Long time no write... Disclaimer: blah blah blah blah. You know the drill  
  
Chapter 6:  
  
With Hermione, was something he never felt, love.  
  
Hermione sat there stunned.  
  
Actually it was a stunned silence.  
  
For that split second long kiss, Hermione's mind went blank. One thing she had never done before.  
  
Draco had left the room not turning back but thinking.  
  
He was thinking about how he just did that without warning.  
  
He didn't even know he did it until he actually did.  
  
Hermione on the other hand was full of confusion.  
  
She wondered why Draco would do such a thing.  
  
Didn't Draco feel disgusted with himself?  
  
Didn't he feel as if he had done the wrong thing?  
  
Hermione knew it was both wrong and right to have kissed him.  
  
It was wrong because she hated him, he hated her and they were both of different blood.  
  
And it was right because of the house unity project Dumbldore wants to accomplish during the school year.  
  
But did it have to be that close?  
  
I mean, Draco and Hermione HATE each other.  
  
They hate each others guts, blood and being.  
  
Hermione thinks that she must've been cursed and so was Malfoy.  
  
Because they both kissed passionately.  
  
What was that about?  
  
So once again Hermione was now left with her thoughts and her self.  
  
And so was Draco.  
  
But to tell you the truth, fate must've been the one to have taken care of this, or maybe just good old cupid at work.  
  
The next day, Hermione was well enough to go back to the dormitories.  
  
She had missed the first period of double potions but was given a note from the hospital wing to excuse her.  
  
She got to class but didn't run, she still felt sore.  
  
When she got there, everybody was working on their potions.  
  
Only some heads turned to look at her, but more of Gryffindors.  
  
Harry and Ron bolted up to ask her what had happened.  
  
She signaled them to sit down because Snape was looking.  
  
She gave Snape the note and returned to her seat without talking to anyone about last night.  
  
She had to shut up about it, since she might blurt out what Draco had done.  
  
She turned around to look at Draco who was working on his potions at the back with his friend Blaise.  
  
He didn't smile nor smirk.  
  
She didn't smile nor turn around to snob him.  
  
They looked at each other in the eye and then turned back to do their work like nothing happened.  
  
That was an awkward moment because they never reacted to each other like that over a big thing that happened last night.  
  
[also...the day was very uneventful.] 


	7. Lost

A/N: Long time huh? Anyway, the reviews are appreciated! I'm so sorry it took me this long! I was writing two other fan fics. Anyway, here goes!  
  
Chapter seven:  
  
She didn't smile nor turn around to snob him.  
  
They looked at each other in the eye and then turned back to do their work like nothing happened.  
  
That was an awkward moment because they never reacted to each other like that over a big thing that happened last night.  
  
That night Hermione walked to the Gryffindor tower to see her friends.  
  
"Hey you guys." She said sounding bored and sleepy as she entered the common room.  
  
Ron and Ginny were playing exploding snap as Harry was sitting in one love seat alone polishing his broom.  
  
There was silence as she stepped in.  
  
Ron glanced at Hermione.  
  
Ginny looked at her without expression.  
  
Harry didn't bother to look over his shoulder.  
  
"Am I missing out on something here?" Hermione asked  
  
"Ginny, why aren't you minding me? Ron, when I snobbed you this morning, I just wasn't feeling good. Harry, you're acting as if I never existed." She said again  
  
"Well, we never existed to you today did we? We tried asking what was wrong. We wanted to know." Harry trailed off still not moving his head to look at her.  
  
"But Harry----"  
  
Then Harry interrupted Hermione.  
  
"Listen, I don't know what's going on. And I don't want to know. All I knew was that you weren't in the mood for anything today. Well, it doesn't mean you have to snob us and then act as if we weren't even there!" he said angrily.  
  
"I can explain--------"Hermione was interrupted again  
  
"You had all day to explain! But no. In the library you shooed us away. We knew you weren't in the mood. And then we tried helping you. in other words, you told us to fuck off!" Then harry stomped his way up stairs with his broom.  
  
Ginny and Ron followed except that they looked at her in a "how could you" sort of look. 


	8. Misunderstood

A/N: 8th chapter up. Thank you for the reviews!  
  
Disclaimer: .....................................................................  
  
Chapter eight:  
  
Ginny and Ron followed except that they looked at her in a "how could you" sort of look.  
  
Hermione stood there.  
  
No one even came down to apologize.  
  
She thought that they were doing their usual joking around.  
  
No.  
  
She really blew it.  
  
Then she saw Ginny come down.  
  
"Ginny, thank God you------"Hermione got cut off  
  
"Sorry, I can't talk to you. I'm not allowed." Ginny said without looking at Hermione  
  
"But Ginny---"  
  
"Sorry, you blew it."  
  
Then Ginny left Hermione in the room.  
  
Hermione felt the anger build up, but it didn't help.  
  
She stood there as a single tear rolled down her right cheek.  
  
She walked out of the portrait hole quietly.  
  
Meanwhile, in the Gryffindor common room:  
  
"Harry, I feel really bad for Hermione. She's got no one to run to or to cry on." Ginny said as she entered his room  
  
"Ginny, she told us to fuck off. What do you expect?" Harry said angrily  
  
"That we should understand her. I mean it's been the first day of classes, and who knows what kind of hell she might be going through! You did remember that she now lives with Malfoy!" Ginny said sinking into a love seat.  
  
"I know, but that doesn't mean she should tell us to fuck off!" Harry said as he stood up from the bed he was sitting on.  
  
"She's frustrated! She has too much to do!" Ginny said angrily as she stood up to face Harry  
  
"I'm also frustrated! I have Quidditch practices day in day out! I have to make up for last years exams!" Harry said running his finger through his jet black hair.  
  
"Harry! Listen! She took time out of her schedule to help you, but you let your freakin' sport get in the way. She cheered you on! She solved all your problems! She even cried for you! And she's going through hell right now! Right now she really needs you and you weren't there for her! She was practically a slave to you! I can't believe that you'd be so immature! You're the one that's supposed to fuck off here!" Ginny said as she left banging the door loudly behind her.  
  
Harry ran his hands through his hair again even more angrily now.  
  
He wasn't mad at Hermione anymore, he was mad at himself.  
  
How was Hermione going to forgive him?  
  
How was he ever going to forgive himself?  
  
Ginny was right.  
  
Hermione was practically a slave.  
  
And he didn't even notice that.  
  
In the Heads' Common room:  
  
Draco was on the couch reading a book and practically sinking into the seat  
  
His shirt's buttons were open [only three] and his tie hung over his neck.  
  
His feet relaxed on the couch and he treated the place like it was his.  
  
Then he heard the portrait hole open.  
  
Hermione came in crying.  
  
He jolted up and saw her.  
  
"Hermione? Are you okay?" He asked  
  
"Y- ya."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"No! Shit! Harry told me to fuck off!"  
  
"Since when did you speak my language?"  
  
"Fuck it! I always have. It's just that, it hurt to see harry so angry. He wasn't that angry since Sirius died."  
  
"Ok. Well, why don't you read Hogwarts a History?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You said that's what always calms you down."  
  
"Well, thanks, but no thanks, I'll just go upstairs, get changed and sleep."  
  
"Rough day huh?"  
  
"That's an under statement, why not try hell?"  
  
"Well then, I've been through more hell than you."  
  
"How's that?"  
  
"Luscious slashes me whenever I get something wrong when he trains me to be a death eater."  
  
"you'll be a death eater?"  
  
"I don't want to."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well, I don't like hurting mudbloods."  
  
Hermione stood there puzzled. 


	9. Mind Tricks

A/N: Chapter Nine! Thank you for the reviews!  
  
Disclaimer: You know how it goes...  
  
Chapter Nine:  
  
"Well, I don't like hurting mudbloods."  
  
Hermione stood there puzzled.  
  
"W- what did you s- say Draco?"  
  
"I s- said-----"  
  
"Well?"  
  
"I don't like hurting mudbloods."  
  
"So, you do have a soft side."  
  
"No I don't."  
  
"What about that kiss?"  
  
"I kiss girls all the time, it's not like I never did before."  
  
"you mean you snog them."  
  
"Ya. Well no. Uhm------wait! Shut up!"  
  
Hermione wiped her tears away and started giggling.  
  
Then Draco slumped down into the couch and smiled in a frustrated way.  
  
Hermione sat down beside him and smiled back.  
  
"What are you so happy about?" Draco asked  
  
"Nothing. Nothing. Noth------"Then she burst into more fits of giggles.  
  
"Come on. Tell me."  
  
"Well, I've never seen you smile before."  
  
"And what's wrong with that?"  
  
"Well, you actually look-------well--------"  
  
"well?"  
  
"good."  
  
"how good?"  
  
"Good. Good."  
  
"Really? So you have a crush on me?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"I don't believe you Hermione."  
  
"Ok. Well, let me tell the truth."  
  
Then Hermione stood up and smirked maliciously down at him and bit her bottom lip.  
  
"You are kinda cute." She said  
  
"w- what?"  
  
he asked nervously.  
  
Was she kidding? He thought  
  
He looked into her eyes.  
  
She has to be. But she looks so sincere. he thought again.  
  
Then Hermione twirled her hair with her index finger and then licked her lips.  
  
Shit she's not kidding. Oh god. Oh good lord. Holy shit.  
  
Then Hermione bent down and had her face an inch away from his.  
  
Then she brushed her lips against his slightly and breathed out  
  
"You should have seen the look on your face."  
  
Then she smiled and laughed her way up to her dormitory.  
  
I am going to get back at her. He thought.  
  
His heart was now beating, like, 600 pulses a minute/second. 


	10. I thought they

A/N: Thanks for the wonderful reviews! 'preciate it!  
  
Disclaimer: blah  
  
Chapter ten:  
  
I am going to get back at her. He thought.  
  
His heart was now beating, like, 600 pulses a minute/second.  
  
The next morning, Hermione woke up hearing ringing in her ears.  
  
She forgot to turn off that damn alarm clock.  
  
She knocked it out of the table and shoved her head under the pillow.  
  
"Hermione! Get your ass out here!" Draco shouted from the common room  
  
"I own anna ah sill eepy!" she mumbled  
  
"What?!"  
  
"I don't wanna! I'm still sleepy!" She clearly stated  
  
"Well, too bad. Don't make me drag you out here!"  
  
"Try me, pure blood!" She said  
  
Draco ran up the stairs and saw her under the covers and under the pillow.  
  
Basically, she looked dead.  
  
He pulled the covers off and saw her lying on her stomach and saw her under garments.  
  
Then he slapped his hand across his eyes.  
  
"what are you doing, Draco? You do this all the time!" he noted to himself.  
  
"oh. Nice ass." He thought.  
  
She was wearing a pink panty with writing that said 'bad ass bitch' on the back and she wore a purple spaghetti strapped top.  
  
He went to the edge of the bed and held tightly on to her ankles and pulled.  
  
Hermione didn't budge.  
  
"shit! You're heavy for a girl!" he said struggling to pull even harder.  
  
"are you blind?" she said sleepily.  
  
Then he looked and saw her hugging the pole tightly.  
  
"Let go!" He said  
  
"What makes you think the words 'let go' will make me let go?" Hermione said hugging the pole even more tightly.  
  
He let go for a while and stood on the edge of the bed [shoes still on] and then he held her feet and started pulling lie there' no tomorrow.  
  
He looked like he was water skiing. And Hermione's feet was the rope.  
  
His hair started falling on his face and started tickling his nose.  
  
Then he started sniffling.  
  
Then he felt a tingling sensation.  
  
"Uh oh." He said like a seven year-old.  
  
"ACHOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He sneezed as he flew back and Hermione went with him.  
  
He hit the dresser of Hermione and Hermione fell on him.  
  
"Ouch!" They said in chorus.  
  
"Oh great. Now, I have to get Dobby to fix my bed." Hermione said holding a plank of wood from the bed.  
  
"Heard of magic?" Draco said sarcastically.  
  
"Yup. But you know, I don't know if you heard of magic too, I mean you didn't even get the pillow to land on! How can I walk now?"  
  
"excuse me! But you landed on me! I must say that is much more painful than falling of a broom a hundred feet above the ground during a Quidditch game!"  
  
"Never mind." Then Hermione stood up.  
  
She dusted her shirt and limped her way to the closet.  
  
"Oh yeah. Nice ass by the way!" he shouted after her.  
  
"Like no one's ever told me that before!" Hermione yelled back.  
  
"Meet me in the common room in fifteen!" he said standing up.  
  
"Ok!" she yelled back.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, Hermione was going down the stairs in light blue jazz pants and a white tank top.  
  
She was holding a towel and drying her hair.  
  
"So, why so urgent?" she asked wiping her hair  
  
"well, McGonagall has too many things on her hands and she has cases to clear up."  
  
"whaddya mean?" she asked again going over to the couch  
  
"trouble makers. She wants us to handle them and think of their punishments."  
  
"I bet you're good at that. Yup, I've got a plan for the Patil twins and Brown."  
  
"What did they do?" she asked at a shocked tone  
  
"tried getting in Blaise's dormitory and sneak in."  
  
"Why would they do that?" she asked once again  
  
"-ehem-"he said knowingly  
  
"Oh. Ok. Their school girl crushes are getting out of hand. So what do you have in store for them."  
  
"I decided not to be too harsh since they're pretty close to you. So I'm thinking of letting them do Blaise's homework for a week."  
  
"But that's not allowed!"  
  
"McGonagall said WE'RE in charge, she also said we can do what we wish, as long as it doesn't ruin her plans."  
  
"Cool! Ok! Let me do the next trouble maker!" Hermione said excitedly.  
  
Draco handed her the paper with several names in them,  
  
"Go and chose." He said smiling  
  
"Ok. Omigosh! Ginny was caught streaking in Hogsmeade? Shoot!"  
  
"Pretty shocking, what you'll see there. Go to number 23." Draco said slouching down on the couch.  
  
She saw Harry and Ron's names. She saw that they had-----------  
  
"Oh no. This is not like them! Did they just?"  
  
"Believe it or not, I was the one that caught them. I can tell you every detail."  
  
"But are you sure?"  
  
"Sure. Very sure. I have three witnesses."  
  
"But I was there! How can I not see that?"  
  
"Invisibility cloak." He responded  
  
"Then how did you see it?" she asked making sure that she didn't read it the wrong way."  
  
"That's something I need to tell you."  
  
"I don't' believe it! I WON'T!"  
  
"Hermione! Calm down! Face it, it's true."  
  
"It's not and I'll prove it!"  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
"They could have just come to me."  
  
"They did, trust me, you won't like what I'm about to tell you." Draco said trailing off slowly. 


	11. Death and a Date with Destiny

A/N: Hello there. Sorry to keep you waiting. Here's the eleventh chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: blah  
  
Correction: I made a mistake in the chapter before this one, Hermione was not at the scene. The scene of Harry and Ron's crime was in the three broomsticks at hogsmeade. Yes, draco was there and he didn't have three witnesses only two. I'm so sorry about these last minute changes, but the plot will fall right away if I hadn't made these changes. So please bear with me. hope you guys understand. Thank you so much!  
  
"Hermione, I'm sorry to tell you." Draco said quietly seeing the shocked expression on Hermione's face.  
  
"Draco, you don't need to be, it's not your fault." Hermione said not looking at him  
  
"Hermione, Harry and Ron were under a curse."  
  
"Draco, why did they kill him?"  
  
"I said, I'm going to tell you."  
  
"Then stop blabbing nonsense and tell me!"  
  
"Well, they did that because they thought it was me."  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
"Let me clarify this matter. Harry and Ron were under a spell, a spell my father had done. He's been after me since the incident that happened just this summer. He brought me to one of his death eater meetings. And I refused. Then Vold---you know who, called me to set the next dark mark. I refused. Then my father got shocked. I apparated to my manor and got Narcissa and left for a muggle town where Luscious wouldn't dare visit now that he is a death eater. He knew I was going to hogsmeade to get a gift for Narcissa's birthday which is this month. Then there were hardly any students there except for Potter, Weasley, Longbottom, me, Finnigan and Thomas. Potter and Weasley's eyes suddenly turned red. I knew father was around, I could feel it. And then Potter shouted out the avada spell and hit Longbottom who was blocking me. Finnigan and Thomas just ran and left hogsmeade and left me there with a dead student and two possessed murderers out to get me possessed by luscious.  
  
Flashback at the incident:  
  
"Mistir Malvoy! How nice to zee you! I haven't zeen you in ages. How is you mahazer?" The French man told Draco as Draco entered the shop.  
  
"Mahzer?"  
  
"Mahzer...you know, yoh mahzer."  
  
"Mazher?"  
  
"Mazher, wive ov yoh Fajsha."  
  
"Oh! Mother! She's fine, it's her birthday this month and I'm bent on buying her a gift that'll calm her down from her panic."  
  
"Whay, yoh mazher fanik?"  
  
"Well, father set off to start a life without us. Personal matters."  
  
"ah yah, yoh fajsha got ahnatha wive."  
  
"no. nothing like that, another matter."  
  
"ok. So what vill yoh bhay?"  
  
"I'll just see first."  
  
"okhay! I vill vee hat tha bak, iv yoh nid mi." the French man said as he left to go to the back.  
  
Then Draco got the item and paid for it and then left for the three broomsticks.  
  
"One butter beer." He said  
  
"size?" the man asked  
  
"venti." He said looking at the board at the back  
  
[I'm taking the theme of starbucks here.]  
  
"ok, name please?" the man asked again  
  
"Draco."  
  
"how do you spell it, sir?"  
  
"D-R-A---------"  
  
then Draco heard a bang on the door, it wasn't a violent knock. It was hit with a rock [oohh! It rhymes!]  
  
Draco said the two last letters of his name and went outside to check and saw Harry and Ron standing outside with red eyes and in their muddy Quidditch uniforms.  
  
Then Harry pointed his wand at Draco and Draco stood shocked.  
  
And then he saw Harry mutter something.  
  
Then in the nick of time, Neville was there sitting in front of Draco and then stood up to walk out and then it hit Neville as Draco fell backwards with a fat assed Neville on him.  
  
Finnigan and Thomas just ran out of Hogsmeade getting all panicky.  
  
Then Draco disarmed Harry and Ron and ran to the castle.  
  
End of Flashback.  
  
BACK TO REALITY NOW, PEOPLE.  
  
"Oh," Hermione said reaction-less.  
  
'she's obviously in shock' he thought.  
  
"Hermione?" he said  
  
"Hermione?" he said again  
  
then he started waving his hand frantically in front of her face.  
  
"Hermione!"  
  
"Ya?" she finally replied.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"Why would I be? I mean, my friends just killed a student!"  
  
"Think of the bright side, you don't have to tutor that Neville dude anymore."  
  
"But I have to tutor two more idiotic dudes, not only in studies but also in common sense and presence of mind!"  
  
"whoa, you're burning up." He said calmly.  
  
He let her rest and take the day off.  
  
She was crying the whole day in her room.  
  
And he would cut some parts of classes to come and bring her school work and to cheer her up a bit by telling her all the mishaps that happened in divination.  
  
But there was this one time that he came up not bringing her the school work due, but flowers and a little something to eat.  
  
Then he left her with a small peck on the cheek.  
  
Hermione sat on her windowsill after eating.  
  
She cut most of the stem of the daisy Draco brought and used it as a bookmark in her diary.  
  
She usually writes while saying aloud what she writes, but then she decided not to this time.  
  
She was a Catholic so she closed the diary and started to pray.  
  
"Dear God, please help Harry and Ron. Help them avoid curses and spells that would hurt them and other people. But I'd like to thank you also for Draco.------"  
  
Then Draco was now leaning on his left arm on the door frame of Hermione's door and listened to her pray and to watch her stare into the starry night.  
  
"thank you for giving me someone who cares when the rest of the world has gone out. Thank you for everything you gave me, I hope you can take care of Harry and Ron. Oh yah! I forgot, my mom's been hooking me up with several guys over the summer and none of them have been right for me. Please please, please help me find the right one! Ok, I am putting my trust in you and I am putting my love life in your hands. When this prayer is done, the first guy I see will be that guy for me. Even when I wake up in the morning. Please, Lord, Please! The first one I see, no exceptions. But now, I'll just try to see if you can really work miracles. I'll turn around and see if 'he' is there."  
  
Then Hermione turned around just to see who was standing in her doorway. 


	12. Not the Right Time

A/N: Omigosh! I'm so flattered to get such good reviews form you people, that's what keeps me going! Thank you so much! wow.  
  
Disclaimer: you know how this thing goes.  
  
Chapter twelve:  
  
A/N: I know, I hate cliffhangers too.  
  
"Granger." He said slowly standing up straight  
  
"M- Malfoy." She stuttered slowly standing up beside her bed.  
  
An awkward silence  
  
"w- what part did you hear?" she asked hoping that he didn't reach the part about her dream guy  
  
"well..." he trailed off slowly  
  
"can you just tell me?" she insisted  
  
"long enough to know the reason why my feet dragged me in here in the first place." He said with a smile going up on one side.  
  
Silence  
  
"So you aren't going to invite me in?" he asked looking around her room  
  
"s- sorry, c- come in." she said going to the other side of the bed as Draco entered examining Hermione's things.  
  
"It's hard to believe it, isn't it?" he slowly said playing with an unusual object Hermione owns.  
  
"what?" she asked with the tremble in her voice which has finally faded of or wondered of to someone else's nervous throat  
  
"how the colors green and red can seem like such a good combination but still isn't really what everybody expects as the perfect color combination." He said metaphorically speaking/ hypothetically speaking.  
  
"What do you mean?" she asked in a calm tone while combing her hair.  
  
"I mean, I'm green and you're red." He said with several words hanging off the cliff  
  
"I still can't understand what you're saying." She said walking up to the side of the room where he was to make sure she got what he meant.  
  
"Here," he said softly getting closer to Hermione, "you and I seem like a good combination but isn't the combination everybody would expect." He said even more softly as he gets closer  
  
"c- combination?" she stuttered at the same time in her mind, she's cursing at the lump that decided to come back and torture her.  
  
"you know, combination. Two and two make four. Like red and orange. Like pencil and paper and like yin yang---"he said so confidently yet softly and seductively.  
  
"d- draco, yin yang's a symbol for two opposites." She corrected him  
  
"Hermione, that doesn't matter right now. I've been waiting a long time to say this----"he then got cut off by an outrageous Hermione who quickly made sure the wourds she expected hadn't come out of his mouth yet.  
  
"Wait! Hold it! I'm sorry, but you have to wait a bit longer. Right now's not exactly the right time to say it."  
  
"I guess, if that's the best---"then he got cut off again  
  
"Yup! Trust me! I know what's best. Thank you for visiting have a nice day and come back soon. Not too soon." While saying this she was pushing him out to the door. And as her sentence and finally got him out and slammed the door slightly.  
  
She turned around and faced her back on the wall. She leaned on the door and slid down to a sitting position in which her knees went up to her chest. She buried her head in her arms and thought of how she could be around him now that he has 'something' to say to her.  
  
[imagine this: the song by Kelly Clarkson called 'The Trouble With Love Is'.]  
  
Draco stood an inch away from the door right after it slammed in front of his face. Put his hands into his pockets and turned around. Then he looked back hoping she would open the door. But she didn't.  
  
He went to his room. He sat on a single couch and sat wide out with his elbows on his knees to support his head as his golden blonde hair fell down onto his face handsomely. His hair glowed as the moonlight shone into his hair to reveal the natural gold.  
  
In Hermione's room, she was still on the floor, but put her head up. She stood up and walked over to the balcony. She looked at the moon.  
  
In Draco's room, he stood up from the couch and walked over to the balcony. He looked at the moon. He knew Hermione was looking at the same moon and then saw her on the other balcony.  
  
As Draco removed his gaze reluctantly off Hermione, Hermione had just turned her head to look at him.  
  
"It's as if he's mad at me." she thought as she watched a frustrated Draco run his finger through his hair.  
  
Then as Hermione reluctantly removed her gaze from Draco, Draco had just turned to look at her.  
  
"It's as if the kiss meant nothing." He thought as he looked back into the moon.  
  
Hermione turned around and walked into her room.  
  
Draco looked back and saw an empty balcony. He sighed and walked back inside.  
  
He threw himself into the bed and then lay there wondering if Hermione would talk to him again tomorrow.  
  
TOMORROW:  
  
Draco woke up still in the clothes he had worn last night. He stood up and saw his bag and school materials scattered all over the floor. He rubbed his temple and remembered how hectic the day would turn out to be. He got in the bathroom to change and got out quickly. He went into his room and combed his hair and then ran to the common room seeing Hermione sitting on the couch waiting for him.  
  
"When I went up stairs to check on you, I thought you were dead. And oh look, you're still kicking." She acted as if nothing had happened last night.  
  
"Ha ha very funny Hermione. Now let's go, we're gonna be late for that meeting." He said playfully.  
  
"Actually, I still feel very sleepy." She said putting the back of her hand on her forehead and acting so dramatic.  
  
At the moment, they're friends, nothing yet. Well, that's what you think.  
  
And then Draco walked over to Hermione and slung hi backpack over his shoulders and got her backpack and then carried her. With her legs in front and her torso at the back, she started kicking and screaming playfully while laughing.  
  
"You know that that hurts." He said  
  
"That's the point! Let Go!" as she burst into another mad fit of giggles.  
  
"No way."  
  
"I'll shout."  
  
"As if you already aren't shouting." He said as he laughed  
  
"Come on." She asked with puppy dog eyes –even though he couldn't see them- .  
  
"Alright." He said putting her down.  
  
"Thank you." she said straightening the crumples on her shirt.  
  
Funny how these two can work on their emotions and make them take effect so quickly. Hang on, they were trying to ignore the fact that Draco had almost said 'that' –you know what I'm saying- and but they really had a hard time ignoring that fact. It's too hard to forget. They kissed, they shared emotions and got all emotional in less than a week. This was a game of emotions. And two can play that game. 


	13. It's Snowing Men, ALLELUIA!

A/N: Once again, I LOVED all your reviews! Thank you so much! Sorry for the late update! And I did not send Daniel Radcliffe or the people at Harry Potter a fanfic. sigh of relief phew! Anywho, you guys should have seen the German H.P. Trailer! I don't wanna spoil it or anything. But it was great! Hermione's gonna-------never mind.........  
  
Disclaimer: yadda yadda ya.  
  
After playing around like kids in the common room, they both decided to head for the meeting.  
  
Hermione looked at her watch while they were walking and-------  
  
"oh good Lord!" She screamed as she stopped dead in her tracks.  
  
"What?" Draco asked  
  
"We're late!" she said  
  
Then Draco just fled ahead of Hermione and then stopped in his tracks and looked back at Hermione "I thought we were late! Why are you just standing there?" Then Hermione ran along.  
  
Draco and Hermione ran too fast that when they turned the corner they ran straight into a door and BANG!  
  
Hermione was able to control herself from falling but Draco landed on his bum.  
  
"OW!" He exclaimed while still on the floor.  
  
"Ooohhh!!!" Hermione said holding her nose. "Is it bleeding?" she asked Draco.  
  
"You think I can see? I think I'm blind." He said rubbing his eyes.  
  
Hermione bent down and held up some fingers. "Tell me what you see."  
  
"A pack of cigarettes." He said  
  
"Those are my fingers you twit!" she said looking at her fingers to see if they really look like a pack of cigarettes.  
  
"Just get up, Draco." She said gripping the doorknob to open the door.  
  
Draco got up and walked to Hermione as Hermione opened the door.  
  
They entered and all eyes were on them.  
  
"You're late." McGonagall said sternly.  
  
"Sorry Professor." Hermione said as Draco followed with the same sentence. They took their seats and went along with the really boring meeting regarding the rules and regulations.  
  
Draco yawned and then got interrupted by an impatient Hermione.  
  
Hermione passed him a small note that had the words 'THUMB WRESTLING!!!!!!' written in a sense that you can tell how impatient Hermione was.  
  
Then draco nudged Hermione and held out his hand under the table.  
  
Hermione saw it and grabbed it and then they played.  
  
They were too into beating the other one that they didn't notice McGonagall stop the meeting in the middle of her sentence.  
  
McGonagall looked over at the two people squirming in their seats because they want so much to beat the other one.  
  
Well that's not what it looked like from McGonagall's side of the table.  
  
The other prefects were looking at Draco and Hermione who were practically laughing their heads off.  
  
Then all of a sudden their laughter faded and they looked at each other straight in the eye and then Hermione asked "Is everyone looking at us?" then draco nodded reluctantly. Then their heads both slowly turned to look at the faces of the shocked prefects and an angry professor.  
  
Then without letting go of each others' hands they lifted it and showed that they were thumb wrestling.  
  
"Anyway, where was I? Oh yes, DISCIPLINE AND PATIENCE." She said as she stressed these words out.  
  
Then they let go of each other's hands and listened sleepily to the long, long meeting.  
  
At the end of the meeting, Hermione's head was resting on Draco's shoulder and Draco's head was thrown back. They were both sleeping, like babies.  
  
Then Ginny –who is a gryffindor prefect- went up to them and woke them up gently telling them that the meeting was over.  
  
Hermione thanked Ginny and woke Draco. Draco then forgot that they were in a meeting that he asked where he was.  
  
Hermione shook her head and then exited the room with Draco trailing behind her.  
  
"No tail gating!" She said running faster as Draco picked up his speed.  
  
"Well, you won't wait for me!" he said laughing a little  
  
"Draco!" She said while laughing loudly.  
  
Now, Draco was chasing her, he was chasing her into the snowy grounds. Then without notice, Hermione started running like a car with a break-in [means she kept stopping and running and stopping and running] then all of a sudden, she turned around without warning and then Draco couldn't control his feet that he ran into Hermione and they both rolled down a snowy hill and ended up with Draco on top of Hermione.  
  
They were laughing so hard with their eyes closed that when they opened it, their laughs faded slowly. Then Draco said "Sorry." And then Hermione replied, "It's okay." Then Draco got up and lay down on the snow beside Hermione.  
  
"Aren't we supposed to be monitoring the halls especially the first years?" Hermione asked as she changed the topic.  
  
"Dunno." Draco said still staring at the icy gray sky.  
  
"We could get detention if we don't show up." She said worriedly as she sat up straight.  
  
"That's why we have prefects. Besides it's just the first week of school, we have an whole year ahead of us! And we just need to chill out first and then we can stress our asses of during the school year when classes start next week." Draco said calmly as he placed his hands behind his head.  
  
"Draco, this isn't just any year." She said a bit sadly.  
  
"I know, it's our last year." He said sitting up with Hermione.  
  
"Draco, I don't know what to do after this year. I can't look forward to another year, there won't be another one. My friends my separate." Hermione said sadly.  
  
"Yeah, and you won't get to punchor slap me anymore like what happened four years ago. Well then, I'm happy." He said trying to cheer her up.  
  
She narrowed her eyes at him and then was trying to tell him that this wasn't the right time to make jokes about the school year since Hermione really loves Hogwarts since it has been her second home. Who knew that this day would come? Because of how much she enjoyed her years here at Hogwarts, she had never thought of her last year there.  
  
How will she keep in contact with her friends? Well, she could through owl. But how about their mischief and the way she would do extra credit assignments and try to bail out Harry and Ron?  
  
A/N: How was this one? There isn't much of a high point here. It's pretty much all the same story level. Argh! For me it's kinda weird. If someone else had written this, it would have been a bit more interesting. But I wrote it. Heck, just tell me what you think. It's all about the reviews! Evildiva606 :-) 


	14. The Poisoning of the Minds

A/N: I just think that I did the worst job possible to the latest chapter! Argh! That was my worst chapter yet! What's wrong with me? Well, the fact that I was half asleep when I was writing that. Anyway, I really hope this chapter turns up better than the last one. tHanks again for the reviews! And please bear with me, It takes me long time to get the letter t working. See, I'm a fast typer and I have to press it several times before it appears. Annoying really. And you'll find the number 2 as a replacement sometimes for the words 'to' and 'too' or maybe it just might really be the number 2. If I have any typo errors, please bear with me, I hardly spell check, since I'm always in a hurry to finish something. Thank you so much and please bear with me!  
  
Disclaimer: -----------------------------  
  
Chapter 14:  
  
They both entered the castle after dusting all the snow off their cloaks.  
  
Hermione went 2 the Great hall 2 see Ginny and Draco went 2 the Slytherin Common room 2 see Blaise.  
  
Hermione sat with ginny and told her everything that has been happening lately, her duties, her new dormitory and her room mate.  
  
"Hermione, Draco's a slug. How did he become so nice to you?" Ginny asked sounding as if she was going to faint with excitement at any moment. "Well, you see Ginny, I really don't know how it all began, really." Hermione stated trying to remember how it all began. "he just kissed out of the blue on the first day of school." Hermione said a bit dreamily.  
  
"Wait! Hang on." Ginny said taking Hermione out of her dreamy trance, "he could be using you. You'll never know."  
  
"Using me for what?" Hermione asked getting out of the trance.  
  
"He could be using you to help him with his studies. I mean, you are the smartest girl in all of Hogwarts history and you do everything the right way and you do have the power to bail anyone out of a risky situation." Ginny said  
  
"Impossible. He wouldn't be using me. He's my friend now." Hermione said  
  
"For now. But you'll never know, Mione, you'll never know." Ginny said  
  
"Ginny, I don't know if I should believe you." she said  
  
"I'm not telling you that you should believe me. It's just that now that Harry and Ron have gone a bit too A-WOL who would protect you? Who would be the shoulder to cry on? I mean, I'm here, you can cry on my shoulder, but what can I do about it when something bad happens? Mione, Malfoy plays games and he won't take it if he loses. He may be one sexy beast, but that's not the point, that's his own weapon. Mione, I want you to watch out for yourself. I don't want you to get hurt on your last year. It may not be my last year, but I know how you feel about having the best year ever. Mione, you're my best friend, I don't want anything bad to happen to you." Ginny said worriedly.  
  
"Ginny, I know what you mean, but he could be telling the truth. Especially the other day when he told me that he wanted to tell me something. I knew what he was going to say. Someone of such a cold heart could not possibly say that unless he really means it." Hermione said defensively.  
  
"Mione, he did that to every other girl he was with! He cheats on girls. He only got in with Pansy before since he lost a bet." Ginny  
  
"Other girls?" Hermione asked about to cry.  
  
"Mione, you're not his girl now, it's Jones." Ginny said looking over at the Slytherin table where the girl was seated  
  
"Ellaine Jones? You mean, the new member of the Slytherin Quidditch team? The new Keeper?" Hermione asked looking at Ellaine too.  
  
Hermione wasn't talking for a while. Then Ginny looked at Hermione whose expression was blank but the tears just fell.  
  
Slytherin Common Room:  
  
"Blaise! You here?" Draco called out as he entered the common room.  
  
"Hey! Hang on!" Blaise said and then he ran to Draco.  
  
Then they both gave a high five to each other and then went over to the couches.  
  
Draco sat on the couch and Blaise sat on the couch across it.  
  
"What's up Draco?" Blaise asked  
  
Then Draco started telling Blaise everything from their duties to Hermione.  
  
"Dude, you better watch out." Blaise said  
  
"Why?" Draco asked in a 'what do you mean' sort of tone.  
  
"Dude, she could be using you." Blaise continued  
  
"Using me? How can that be?"  
  
"Draco, you're rich, you're popular, you're the most sought after guy in Hogwarts, aside from me of course and you are the smartest guy in Hogwarts History and you can make trouble without getting caught." Blaise said  
  
"And you point is?" he asked  
  
"She wants it all! She wants the power, the respect and the love from the people. She wants it all. She wants the limelight, which you obviously were born with in the first place!" Blaise said angrily since Draco had still not gotten the point.  
  
"She's cheating on you!" Blaise said  
  
"Cheating? Wanting what I have isn't cheating." Draco corrected  
  
"No! Ugh! Krum's still writing her! He's still sending love notes and gifts! She just down sizes them and stacks them in her drawers." Blaise said  
  
"Then how about that prayer she did the other day?" Draco asked  
  
"Heard of acting?" Blaise said  
  
After a while, Draco was not talking, then Blaise looked at Draco.  
  
Draco was running his fingers through his platinum blonde hair in a very frustrated way.  
  
Hermione was on her way to the Head's common room and then ran into Draco.  
  
"Hi." They both plainly said to each other.  
  
They entered the common room and Draco went in first.  
  
They went separate ways to enter their dormitory and then they both slammed their doors.  
  
And went to bed frustrated.  
  
A/N: (paranoid) Was it bad? Was it good? Did it suck? Did it rule? I don't know! Someone tell me! 


	15. Mischievous Matchmaking

A/N: Thank you for the reviews...  
  
Disclaimer: -----------  
  
Chapter 15: [am I right? Was that fifteen? Oh yah, it is.]  
  
It's been two weeks.  
  
They haven't talked to each other, they didn't mind each other, they didn't attend meetings, they didn't do much.  
  
Hermione would just read in the library and Draco would just sit out near the lake and throw rocks.  
  
Blaise was getting worried about Draco.  
  
Ginny was getting worried about Hermione.  
  
They had to do something, their best friends were losing it.  
  
Ginny had to do something, Hermione was flunking her best subjects, she wouldn't do her homework and she wouldn't eat.  
  
Blaise had to do something, Draco would go around the school with half his shirt tucked and his hair lose, his tie not tightly tied and he wouldn't wear his cloak. [which would drive young school girls absolutely mad – in a good way-]  
  
Ginny had to go to someone.  
  
Blaise had to go to someone.  
  
"Aha, young weasley!" Blaise exclaimed  
  
"Aha, Zambini!" Ginny exclaimed  
  
Blaise went over to Ginny during dinner and decided to have a talk with her outside.  
  
"You know why I'm here." Blaise said quietly  
  
"And you know what I want." Ginny quietly said  
  
"Draco is losing it."  
  
"Hermione already lost it."  
  
"We need to figure it out."  
  
"I already have."  
  
"What?"  
  
"They have to get back together."  
  
"How?"  
  
"First, Draco has to ditch his girlfriend."  
  
"He doesn't have a girlfriend."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"How about Krum? He's still sending Hermione letters."  
  
"Hermione sent him a cursed howler when she first met the real Draco."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Great, we both said the wrong things to our friends."  
  
"And it's now our fault—"  
  
"that they broke up."  
  
"You're a quick thinker."  
  
"thanks. So, what are we gonna do?"  
  
"I don't know. Draco won't talk to me."  
  
"So will Hermione."  
  
"What do we do?"  
  
"Kill."  
  
"Excuse me? did you just say, kill?"  
  
"yah."  
  
"kill who? Longbottom's already dead. Who else can we kill?"  
  
"no! Kill! Draco and Hermione."  
  
"WHAT!"  
  
"Listen. Here's the plan."  
  
Then Ginny started whispering the plan to Blaise.  
  
Gryffindor common room:  
  
"HERMIONE! HERMIONE! HE'S DEAD!" Ginny screamed entering the room  
  
"Who?" Hermione asked  
  
"DRACO! HE WAS KILLED BY HIS FATHER! DRACO DIED!" Ginny said  
  
"Where is he?" Hermione asked concerned  
  
"Astronomy tower." Said the breathless red head  
  
Then Hermione ran to the tower.  
  
Slytherin common room:  
  
"DRACO! DRACO! SHE'S DEAD!" Blaise shouted entering the room  
  
"Who?" Draco asked  
  
"HERMIONE! SHE WAS KILLED BY YOUR FATHER! HERMIONE DIED!" Blaise said  
  
"Where is she?" Draco asked concerned  
  
"Astronomy tower." Said the breathless blonde boy [I think he's blonde]  
  
Then Draco ran to the tower.  
  
Blaise quietly apparated to the Gryffindor common room to Ginny.  
  
Ginny and Blaise nodded and gave each other a high five and headed to the tower themselves in their 'invisible mode' via apparation.  
  
A/N: mwahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	16. Draco and Hermione lose it

A/N: MY APOLOGIES! I'm so sorry, it must have slipped my mind that they can't apparate in Hogwarts! I am so sorry! But I got 2 reviews saying that they can't apparate. Thank you so much for reminding me! Thank you once again for both the reminder and the reviews. Lots, evildiva606  
  
Disclaimer: --------------------  
  
Chapter 16:  
  
The Astronomy Tower  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
It was pitch black, there was no light, except for the moonlight shining through the small cathedral window over looking the gigantic lake. It didn't light up much in the room, but it stopped in one part only. Hermione was already in the tower, she was standing on the left of the window and then she heard a door bang behind her. She heard footsteps but didn't have time to make it out when it stopped on the other side of the window. She saw a pair of shiny black leather shoes. It was a man, she could tell.  
  
Draco's POV  
  
He heard a pair of shoes running up the stairs. It could have been his father. So, Draco ran faster and faster and then entered the pitch-black room. He walked to one side where he saw only a pair of shoes on the other side of the window. It was a girl, he could tell.  
  
[NOT A POV]  
  
"Draco?" Hermione quietly whispered.  
  
"Hermione?" Draco quietly whispered.  
  
"Why are you still alive, I thought you were dead." Hermione said  
  
"I thought YOU were dead."  
  
"What's happening?"  
  
"I don't know. Why did you think I was dead?"  
  
"Ginny told me that your father attacked you and then killed you for ever seeing a mudblood like me. Why did you think I was dead?"  
  
"Blaise told me that father attacked you since he didn't like me dating mudbloods."  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Do you think-------"?  
  
"Nah! They wouldn't."  
  
"They could."  
  
"Impossible."  
  
"No, it's possible."  
  
"We have to get back at them. Blaise gave me a heart attack."  
  
Then silence filled the small room. Hermione lowered her head.  
  
"What's wrong?" Draco asked Hermione  
  
"You----- you care?" Hermione asked Draco when the words 'blaise gave me a heart attack' made her connect the dots and find out that when blaise told Draco that Hermione was dead, that Draco did care.  
  
"Hermione, I always have."  
  
"Then why weren't you talking to me the whole time?"  
  
"Isn't that Krum dude still courting you till now?"  
  
"No! I broke up with his two years ago."  
  
"Then why weren't you minding me?"  
  
"Weren't you still dating another girl?"  
  
"No! I only didn't mind you since I thought you were using me."  
  
"Same here, I thought you were using me."  
  
"This isn't right, Hermione."  
  
"I know."  
  
"So, what was your reaction when Ginny told you that I died?"  
  
"I obviously was half dead at that moment I heard the words Draco and dead in the same sentence and all said under the same breathe."  
  
"I should have asked you first if you really were still dating Krum."  
  
"I also should have asked you if you were still dating that girl."  
  
Silence once again.  
  
"So, you did care?"  
  
"Of course I did."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Hermione, you're the reason why I've been smiling more than smirking now, you're the reason I've gotten a lighter load on my back. I went nuts without you. It's just that---"then he ran his fingers through his hair  
  
"What?" Hermione asked  
  
"It's just that-----I don't think you're ready."  
  
"Draco, tell me."  
  
"It's just that, I haven't met anyone who ever showed me what it's like to love, I've never even felt it. I didn't even know what it really meant. When I kissed you the other day, I felt something I have never felt before."  
  
Silence  
  
"I felt loved. You're eyes just make me melt on the spot, they're so soft and anger free."  
  
"Draco, that's not what you wanted to tell me, was it?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then what was that that you wanted to tell me?"  
  
"I don't think this is the right time. I mean, it hasn't been that long yet, and it just might be too fast."  
  
"Draco you have to tell me now. If you keep it from me even longer, I'll be on the edge of the cliff, you'll get uneasy, just let it out now, you might not have another chance."  
  
"Hermione, this isn't the right-----"  
  
"Draco, you have to tell me."  
  
"Hermione, I-----"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I----"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I----"  
  
"I'm listening?"  
  
"I--------I have to go."  
  
"Draco!" She said  
  
Then Draco walked out of the room and ran down the stairs leaving Hermione on her own in the tower.  
  
Draco just didn't have the guts for once to tell Hermione something.  
  
"I can't believe I had the guts to tell her several insults to her face and not tell her a few simple words!" he told himself.  
  
Back at the tower:  
  
"Ms. Granger?" A low, cold, dark and manly voice said behind her.  
  
Hermione stood still and then slowly turned around seeing a man she thought she'd never see.  
  
"He's not here." Hermione said as bravely as she could but there still was a lump on her throat.  
  
"I don't want him."  
  
"What do you want?" she asked bravely as the lump in her throat disappeared.  
  
"You." said the cold voice  
  
"Me? why would you want someone of such filthy blood? When clearly, your blood is pure." She said as she cursed in her mind at why the lump had found it's way back into her throat.  
  
"My son needs no one like you, and I will make sure he doesn't get this. I have given him many things during his life, but I will not allow him to have you."  
  
"Weren't you locked in Azkaban for good?" Hermione asked  
  
"I was. But that was before. Now, I am fresh and still kicking. And I am going to protect my son."  
  
"You won't get away with this." Hermione said as she ran to the door and when she opened it, she saw him standing there once again.  
  
She turned around and he was standing there. She looked to the window and he was there beside the window.  
  
Hermione was trapped. She had no where else to go, he was everywhere.  
  
"Promise me you'll stay away from my son."  
  
"I can't."  
  
"Promise me."  
  
"I can't"  
  
"I said, swear to Merlin that you'd stay away from him, even if you have to disappear, just stay away from him."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"One thing, you're of dirty blood and a disgrace to the wizarding world, and well, we're pure."  
  
"Alright, I will."  
  
"Good. That's what I wanted to hear. I'll be watching you Miss Granger. I'll be watching you."  
  
Then the man left as a cloud of smoke surrounded him and he left her there.  
  
Hermione ran down the stairs and into the Gryffindor tower and stayed in her dorm room and sat on her bed alone and thought about how hard it is to have to keep away from someone, when clearly, she promised him that she wouldn't get away from him and that they both made another truce.  
  
Hermione was troubled, deeply troubled, she couldn't take it, she just had to get away from all this, but how? She had no one to turn to. Harry and Ron are in the hospital wing since they have just been put to sleep to forget what had happened to them, parvati and lavender have gone a-wol over blaise and they can't be spoken to, and draco is her problem and ginny started the whole fight.  
  
Hermione just wanted to die. She just wanted to wake up from this dream. This is not happening. She didn't like it, heck, she hated it! She'd rather flunk all her subjects. She had to get away somehow. She just had to. 


	17. Draco&Harry team up to save Hermione

A/N: Seventeenth chapter up  
  
Disclaimer: ------------------------  
  
Chapter 17:  
  
Dear Diary, I don't know what's happening? This all has to be a dream. It just has to. In your sleep, getting hurt emotionally is possible, but physically it's not.  
  
Hermione put down her quill for a while and then looked over at her book bag. She had Care of Magical Creatures today. They needed a knife and a rope since they had to learn how to control a new creature called a Tohdriff. This animal was part snake part eagle [weird huh. Sorry, couldn't think of anything else.]. The knife was to cut the rope, not the animal.  
  
I guess you guys would probably know what Hermione's thinking, especially with the fact that THERE'S A KNIFE IN HER BAG! There, I bet you guys got the clue. Suicide attempt.  
  
Don't worry...She didn't do it. Somehow, something popped up in her head when she was holding it. She just couldn't do it, even though she wanted to so much. Something was stopping her.  
  
Maybe it's the thought that she does have feelings for Draco. But what could she do? She can't go near him. She's in danger, Draco's in danger, anyone could be in danger. This was a decision she couldn't make.  
  
Who was there to turn to when the whole world has turned it's back on you? Who's shoulder is there to cry on? Who's got the bucket when you cry? Who's gonna answer the phone when you call in the middle of the night?  
  
Two weeks later: During Potions.  
  
"Psst, Hermione, this is for you." Parvati said passing a piece of paper torn from a notebook to Hermione.  
  
Hermione opened the letter and saw a serpent at the bottom with the Slytherin logo.  
  
It read:  
  
Hermione, I need to talk to you after class. It's really urgent. Draco  
  
Hermione glanced over to the back where Draco was sitting. Draco gave her a warm smile and then they both returned to class.  
  
Hermione wanted to avoid Draco as much as possible. Things just weren't right.  
  
She sped quickly past Draco when Snape dismissed them. Draco shot up and ran after Hermione causing many heads to turn.  
  
He grabbed her arm and then said "It's as if you didn't even read the letter." Draco said stopping in front of her.  
  
"I did, I'm just in a hurry right now." Hermione rushed him  
  
"Hermione, can we just talk?" Draco asked  
  
"Fine, but let's go somewhere where people can't see or hear us."  
  
Then Draco and Hermione walked to the bottom of the stairs and then Draco started.  
  
"Hermione, what's wrong, we haven't been talking in a while."  
  
"I can't tell you."  
  
"Hermione."  
  
"I just can't."  
  
"What do I have to do to get you to talk to me again."  
  
"Just stay away from me." she said as she started to cry slowly.  
  
Draco wiped her tears and held her chin and said, "Hermione, I need to know what's bothering you. You didn't even pay attention in class."  
  
"Draco, I------I just can't talk to you right now, or ever."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I just can't."  
  
"Tell me, Hermione."  
  
"Draco, you know how much I care, but it's not the right time. It never is anymore."  
  
"Hermione."  
  
"Draco, I'm growing up, you're growing up. After this year we'll never see each other again."  
  
"Hermione, please."  
  
"No. I'm sorry, I just can't."  
  
"Hermione----"  
  
Then Hermione walked away crying.  
  
Ignoring the crowd around him, Draco said "Hermione! I--- I love you!"  
  
Hermione looked back and then mouthed what looked like a "sorry".  
  
Draco sat in the steps frustrated, his eyes were red, his hair fell on his face and his whole life almost flashed before his eyes.  
  
"Why didn't she understand? She wanted to hear that, why didn't she say it back? Why didn't she at least smile?" He thought painfully.  
  
Several girls passed by Draco admiring his position. Several girls went wild seeing Draco like that and some even went nuts with the fact that he said he loved someone.  
  
He could have any girl in school. Heck. He could have every girl in school. But he only wanted one. And he couldn't have her.  
  
She could have any guy in school. Heck she could have every guy in school. But she only wanted one. And she couldn't have him.  
  
It was hard for the both of them to accept that they couldn't have the other. They had to move on, they can't remain like this forever. Draco had no choice, the Malfoy that Hermione used to know is now back. He had no choice, what else could he do? What else was there left for him?  
  
In the Gryffindor common room:  
  
"Ms. Granger?" said the cold voice  
  
"What are you doing here?" She asked not looking back to take a glance at him  
  
"I'd like to congratulate you for a job well done." He said  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"But you still have to keep the distance. No where too close to him. No matter what you do, don't ever get too close to my son."  
  
"I thought you hated him? I mean, you did try to kill him."  
  
"I didn't try to kill him. Your two so called friends did. That stubborn Potter and his friend Weasley, such a disgrace to the wizard world."  
  
"They didn't kill Neville, you did! You tried to kill Draco! And how dare you judge them and say what a disgrace they are to our world! When clearly, you are the disgrace around here!"  
  
Then he came close to Hermione and grabbed her neck. She was now tip toeing and choking.  
  
"Listen Granger, you are dirty blood, we are of pure blood, from clean ancestors. You are non other than dirty, filthy and useless! Now, take back what you just said!"  
  
"No way!" she choked  
  
"Do it!"  
  
"Never!" she said once again still choking as the grip of the man tightened  
  
"You will!" He said as he held her up in the air and blasted her with his wand.  
  
Hermione was now on the floor, her head bleeding and her neck red.  
  
Then he disappeared.  
  
Until McGonagall found her on the floor when she entered the room for inspection.  
  
McGonagall immediately called for Madame Pomfrey.  
  
Hermione was now in the hospital wing.  
  
Ron and Harry were on their last day, but they were already conscious, McGonagall just kept them in the wing just to make sure that the spell has completely worn off.  
  
Ron and Harry were now in their original state. So, they're okay already. When they saw a girl lying on one bed.  
  
They looked at who it was when they found out and made out her face from the blood that was drenched on it.  
  
"Hermione!" Harry said angrily.  
  
Hermione was half conscious at the moment.  
  
"Who did this?" Ron asked  
  
"M-Malfoy-----"she said weakly as Harry and Ron ran before they gave her the chance to finish her sentence, "Draco's dad." She said quietly as she didn't notice that they were both out the door already trying to hunt Draco down.  
  
In the Great Hall:  
  
"Malfoy!" Harry shouted as he entered the great hall.  
  
As Draco turned around he found a fist flying into his nose and knocking him to fall on the other side of the table and knocking out all the food.  
  
"what was that for?" Draco asked  
  
"For hurting Hermione."  
  
"I didn't do anything to her."  
  
"Then why is she in the wing, bleeding to death and half conscious with a really sore neck?"  
  
"She is?"  
  
"Don't act as if you don't know."  
  
"I really don't know what happened!"  
  
"You're a really bad liar."  
  
"I'm not lying. I didn't do anything. I swear to Merlin's beard."  
  
"Just admit it, and I'll go easy on you."  
  
"I really didn't do anything."  
  
"That's it!" Harry said raising the sleeves of his uniform.  
  
"FOOD FIGHT!" Ron exclaimed  
  
So the food fight erupted in the great hall.  
  
Draco took the chance to run to the wing when he felt someone pull his leg [literally] and trip him.  
  
"What's the deal?" draco asked Harry who was not letting go of Draco's leg [lol! The first idea that came to mind was that Harry would admit he was gay! Lol! So sorry! I'm too hyper active today. Too much chocolate and mars bars!]  
  
"You are not going anywhere!" Harry said  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"We're not done! You hurt my Mione!"  
  
"I just want to visit her!"  
  
"I don't believe you."  
  
"Let go!"  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
"Because I care for her!"  
  
"If you care, then why did you hurt her?"  
  
"I didn't hurt her!"  
  
"What did you do?"  
  
"Oh no. Father! Shit!" then Draco stepped on Harry's hand and ran to the wing with Harry tailing behind him.  
  
"Malfoy! Come back! Agh!"  
  
Draco was already in the wing and he saw Hermione on the bed. He got closer and before he had the chance to touch her or even get close enough to see if she is still breathing, madame Pomfrey interrupted him and told him to stay away.  
  
"Why?" Draco asked  
  
"Ms. Granger is in an almost fatal condition. Please leave Mr. Malfoy. We won't allow her to have any visitors for the mean time. We have to wait until around a week before she can start having visitors."  
  
"Well. I guess so. Thanks."  
  
"Anytime Mr. Malfoy."  
  
Draco left with his hands in his pockets; and another fist flew to his face.  
  
"Why does everyone want to hit the face? Why not the stomach! Gawd!" Draco said in pain.  
  
"Just to wipe that smile off your face. And that smirk too." Harry said with his hand still closed and ready to punch at any moment.  
  
"I was only trying to say sorry."  
  
"Sorry? Sorry for hurting her that she was almost visited by the grim reaper!" BAM! Another punch.  
  
"WILL YOU STOP PUNCHING ME, POTHEAD? I'M NOT EVEN HITTING YOU!" Draco said angrily.  
  
"Not until you admit it!"  
  
"I didn't do it!" A fist came flying to Draco's face and Draco stopped it with his hand.  
  
"Listen, I didn't hurt her. Why would I? I only went as far as calling her a mudblood and hoping she'd be the next victim of that monster in that chamber in second year. She hit me several times in our third year and I didn't fight back. I'd only go as far as pissing her off and scaring her! Not beating the living hell out of her! I may be the antagonist of this whole story, but that doesn't mean I don't have any respect for women! I respect them! That's another reason why I sent Narcissa to the United States! It's because Luscious beat the hell out of her! That's why I have nothing to do with my father! He thinks women should be used for lust and for pleasure and even sometimes as people you can let all your anger out on! But every time I witness him beat mother, I don't know why, but it hurts! I grew some respect for women. I was only insulting Hermione because I have always liked her!"  
  
"If you like her, then why do you express yourself with insults?" Harry asked  
  
"Because father's watching! Because I don't have any other way to express myself. It was as hard as hell to be able to change within a few weeks after being bred to become a death eater! You don't know how hard it is to cope with a father who acts as your slave driver! I wish I was you sometimes, I wish my father died."  
  
"Well, you're even lucky, Malfoy, you're even lucky you have one! As for me, my father died! At least there is someone alive that you can still call your father! Sirius was like my father! But he died too!"  
  
"Listen, father would go to any extent to try to hurt me and-----------oh shit!" Draco said  
  
"Why?" Harry asked  
  
"Father! He's the one that attacked Hermione!"  
  
Evildiva606 :D 


	18. A big OUCH

A/N: Hey there, long time no... write. Anyway, thanks for the reviews, I hope you guys review more often it really helps with the plot and all and my ideas start flowing in when I smile from ear to ear and this really does make me smile from ear to ear. Thanks!  
  
Disclaimer: -----------------------------------  
  
Chapter 18:  
  
"Malfoy, I mean Draco, what are you talking about?" Harry asked  
  
"Father attacked Hermione." He responded  
  
"What?"  
  
"Father attacked Hermione."  
  
"He what?"  
  
"HE ATTACKED HER YOU DIMWITTED SCARHEAD!" he said impatiently after repeating the same thing one time too much.  
  
"sorry." He said (in that way the 'girlfriend' of William hung said sorry in his video, the sarcastic kind.)  
  
silence  
  
"So, what do we do?" Harry asked  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"What?"  
  
"ASK THAT FREAKIN' QUESTION ONE MORE TIME AND I SWEAR I SLAP YOU LIPS OFF YOUR FACE!" Draco said  
  
"Try me."  
  
"Now's not the time, Potter," Draco said in a frustrated manner.  
  
"Well, what do we do? I mean your father did attack her. So since he's family, it is partially your fault."  
  
"Listen, I had nothing to do with this. I didn't even know he was anywhere near here."  
  
"How could you not? I mean he is your father."  
  
"Just because he's my father, doesn't mean that I know what he does."  
  
"Listen, you must've been informed somehow."  
  
"I wasn't. I now way at all. I can just sense right now that he's in the castle."  
  
"I can help with that part."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I can help."  
  
"You'll what?"  
  
"YOU CLEARLY TOLD ME NOT TO ASK THE SAME QUESTION REPEATEDLY AND YOU'RE DOING IT!"  
  
"Whatever. So, you'll help me?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"How's that? How would you know what father's up to or where he is?"  
  
Then with that, Harry took out a map from his pocket and gave it to Draco.  
  
Harry tapped it and said "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." Then it unfolded and words appeared.  
  
Draco searched it curiously looking at what every person in the castle is doing. Then he still didn't spot his fathers name.  
  
"Listen, this is useless. I'm going to bed."  
  
"Malfoy, you have to help Hermione!"  
  
"How can I when my father is a madman who has just escaped from the most secure prison in all of the wizarding world? How can I save her when he's out on the lose to kill Hermione? Why will I? It'll make things worst, not to mention the people who'll get hurt."  
  
"Because you love her. I heard it all. I know how you feel about her. Draco, you care I know you do."  
  
"But it'll make things worse! Not to mention how she'll kill me if you get hurt."  
  
"Why would I get hurt?"  
  
"You've always been fathers target. Remember the 'accident with Longbottom?"  
  
"oh yeah. Well, You love her and that's what matters."  
  
"I best stay away."  
  
"Malfoy, but----"  
  
"Listen Potter, you're on your own now. Go on ahead with your little misadventures and save the day or even the century and beat some bloody sense into him if you please. I really can't do anything about it now."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I TOLD YOU---- never mind, I won't bother. It's just a waste of my time."  
  
"Giving your life for someone that you love is not a waste of your time."  
  
"That's easy for you to say, you do it every year."  
  
"What happened to the Malfoy I knew?"  
  
"what?"  
  
"The real tough one." Then harry murmured something that looked like "except for what happens during CMC with Hagrid.  
  
"I'm sorry, I just can't right now."  
  
Then Draco turned his back.  
  
"I just want to let you know that Hermione's still going to find out and you do know that she'll be heart broken, that you broke her heart."  
  
"Ditto. Mine was broken first." Draco said as he put his hands in his pockets and walked away.  
  
Harry just stood there with mixed emotions of anger, hate, hurt and the pain he knew Hermione would feel when she found out.  
  
Next week when Hermione had already been released from the wing, Harry broke it to Hermione who had fallen apart and had been taken aback by the thought that Draco would do that. I mean who wouldn't? She did leave him. But it was for his own good. She honestly didn't expect Draco worshipping the ground she walks on or even combs each strand of her hair with great concentration until it is straight and shiny.  
  
She attended lunch with Harry, Ron and Ginny. Harry and Ginny who were on the other hand, um, well...on at that time. Never mind. Ron was with Lavender and Hermione was devastated.  
  
Harry sat beside her the whole time making sure she doesn't sneak the knife under the table and try to cut all her veins out.  
  
Hermione's eyes were red and people would go near her or else she'd throw something at them.  
  
So much for over reacting.  
  
Draco was sitting in the table beside their table, he stood up and walked to Hermione. He put one hand on her shoulder.  
  
Hermione looked up with teary eyes. Draco felt more than bad that he did this. And he felt even worst with what he was about to do.  
  
"Granger."  
  
"M- Malfoy." She said in between sobs and sniffs  
  
"I was just wondering if you'd have that project done by tomorrow. Snape wants the potion. And don't forget, that when you label it, my name goes first. Not to mention that you will use my cauldron, my notebook, my pen and my book to show that I did it and pitched in more than you did. Got it?"  
  
"W- well-------"  
  
"Listen Malfoy," Ron interrupted "Why are you doing this to Hermione? You should pitch in too. She's in a bad emotional condition at the moment."  
  
"I know." Draco responded  
  
"then why are you doing this?" Ron asked  
  
"Because I do what I do best."  
  
"And what's that? Being an $$hole?" Ron asked  
  
"No."  
  
"Then pitch in."  
  
"I did, I'm letting her use my materials."  
  
"Ron, give it up, he'll never change. Even for the people he loves." Harry said giving Draco a cold stare.  
  
"What?" Ron asked  
  
"Just leave it." Harry said  
  
Then Draco left without looking back which made Hermione cry her eyes out.  
  
(that is sooo exaggerated of me. lol)  
  
HOW WAS THIS? I'LL SEE YOU GUYS! ED606 


	19. Delusional

A/N: I am so sorry for the super, super late update. By the way, this story might be ending soon. Very **_VERY _**short chapter.

Chapter 19:

The next day, it was Potions for Slytherin & Gryffindor. Hermione decided that she didn't feel like attending, it was no use attending a class you know you won't even pay attention to.

I mean Draco was going to be there. And she didn't want to associate with him, even if her life depended on it. Thank goodness Luscious threatened her. At least, when she tries running back into his arms, she couldn't, there would be something holding her back. But that was good, that something was holding her back from getting her heart broken in the end.

As Hermione finished her lunch, she walked out of the great hall and went into the Quidditch field. This place had loads of memories, but she didn't want to think of them anymore, it was useless. Why think about something that'll just make you burst out into waterfalls of tears?

As she walked over to the middle of the field, she looked around, dropped her books and her bag on the ground. She sat down and looked around. This was a place where energy was the most present during a game and the competition was always fierce.

She took out a book and opened it to read it, when she opened it on the book marked page, she found a rose, Draco had given it to her before. She plucked all the petals out angrily and threw the rose into the field and just broke out and cried.

With her head buried in her hands, she felt a hand on her shoulder. Afraid of who it was, she turned to see a tall blonde figure that was unclear, since the person was standing against the light.

"Very good, Ms. Granger. I see you're doing well." says the tall blonde man

"What do you want Malfoy?" She asked as she wiped her tears

"Nothing. You seem to be doing the job well, never expected it from you. And I also see that you made my son move on. Very well,

Ms. Granger, very well indeed." He said smiling

"Listen, if you want something else, ask it from one of the millions of sluts Draco sleeps with, they'd be glad to. Like they'd even notice." She responded standing up

"See, that's what I'm saying. Love isn't about commitment, love is about moving on, if you love that person, you'll let them go. You'll let them be free." He responded

"What do you know about love? It's not like you have a heart anyway." She commented

"tisk, tisk, tisk Ms. Ganger. Young love is nothing. It's foolish, it's blind, why do you even bother?"

"Because I want to take a chance. I want to do something daring. Something not too good for other people, but for me."

"Well, you are doing something daring now, Ms. Granger. You're testing my patience."

"Then good. It's not like I'd even care anyway."

"Poor child, so foolish and so care free about her actions."

"EXPELIARMUS!" She shouted and then knocked him out. She ran out of the field before it was too late. Then at the exit, she saw Harry.

"What's wrong? Why are you running?" Harry asked

"Malfoy, he's in there. I knocked him out. Look for yourself. It's Draco's dad." She said panting

As Harry ran inside, he saw nothing in the field except for Hermione's things.

"Hermione, you must be delusional. You must be tired, you've been through a rough week. Let's get you to your dormitory, you'll need some rest. I'll do damage control and cover up for you." As he said this, Hermione started pointing to the direction of the field and started saying "But he was there!" Harry replied..."Don't worry, I'll get your things for you. Now let's get you to bed."


End file.
